


In Your Dreams

by FoxRafer



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for prompt #34 at <a href="http://slashtheimage.livejournal.com/"><b>slashtheimage</b></a>. Sometimes my brain wants me to work on my ability to write dialogue and so occasionally dialogue only fics come out. Consider yourself warned.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #34 at [**slashtheimage**](http://slashtheimage.livejournal.com/). Sometimes my brain wants me to work on my ability to write dialogue and so occasionally dialogue only fics come out. Consider yourself warned.

"I had a dream about you last night."

"Did you now?"

"Yeah, there was this alien. He was kind of round with big bulbous protrusions everywhere."

"How do you know it was a he."

"'Cause it was my dream and I say it was."

"I'm just saying it's not like you to be thinking about non-female aliens."

"And the fact that I spend most of my free time thinking about a very male doctor doesn't count for anything?"

"Are you saying I was the alien? And I was round and bulbous?"

"What? No, I didn't want to sleep with him. He was the enemy. He stole entire populations of people and kept them in cages. Whole cities, even planets."

"And you believed him."

"It was a dream; anything can happen."

"Apparently so, including Starfleet Captains being incredibly gullible. What does all this have to do with me?"

"Well, this gullible Captain had to save you. You were cowering in a corner."

"Really."

"Whimpering like a baby."

"I don't whimper."

"Why do I have to keep reminding you that this was ..."

"... a dream, I know."

"Besides, I've heard you whimper."

"Jim"

"I've made you whimper."

"So you had a dream where I was a damsel in distress and you were the big hero on your white charger who comes to rescue me."

"Kind of, yeah."

"Kind of."

"Well, we both wound up captured and in one of his caged cities with no memory of who we really were."

"So you failed."

"But we ended up living happily ever after."

"What do you think that means?"

"That we were happy?"

"That you failed and we ended up happy?"

"That all we need for a blissful, sunny and contented life is to be together."

"No really, now I'm curious."

"You don't like that interpretation?"

"First, you couldn't even say it with a straight face. Second, I suspect the failure part is more significant."

"Way to put a downer on the morning, Bones."

"You brought it up."

"For a little fun, not for your sub-par psychoanalysis."

"Remind me what the fun part was?"

"Fine, tell me what you think it means."

"Forget it."

"No, please, go right ahead. Tell me what my subconscious is telling me about my fear of failure."

"Actually, considering the trouble we just had on Mintaka IV and you weren't able to jump in and do something stupid and reckless to get me and the rest of the away team out of danger and things still worked out just fine, and since you clearly don't see a dream with a bulbous planet stealing alien as some kind of nightmare, I think it probably has more to do with you coming to terms with the fact that you don't have to save me, that I don't need you to save me, and life will go on."

"And we'll be happy."

"Sure. Now, I think we're both supposed to be on duty."

"Bones?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Could we play damsel in distress/white knight sometime?"

"Now see, I was even going to kiss you goodbye."

"I take it back. Forget I said it."

"Too late for that, bulbous boy."

"Wait, now you're saying *I* was the alien? How do you figure that?"


End file.
